


stepping into hades while you're calling out my name

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, alright let me live, i know im also tired of myself, im back once again, this is only bc i need a gf to take to ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: everyone loves a good trip to ikea.





	stepping into hades while you're calling out my name

**Author's Note:**

> *oprah voice* you get a domestic foxxay fic, and YOU get a domestic foxxay fic, EVERYONE GETS A DOMESTIC FOXXAY FIC. also cordelia may be a late in life lesbian but she eats pussy like a champ, change my mind.  
> comments, questions, and concerns about my well being are always welcomed here or @ moonmotels on tumblr.  
> and don't pretend like i won't be back soon with a christmas fic, i'm just here to give the gays what they want. happy reading!

Misty always thought she would go through life alone.

Somewhere along the way, Cordelia Goode came into her life; a force of nature that only existed to make Misty feel whole. The cliche stereotype of finding ‘your other half’ sounded like bullshit to her until Cordelia came along. It’s like she was only seeing the world in muted colors and now; she thinks, with the way Cordelia holds her and kisses her so fucking _delicately_ sometimes that maybe those stupid hallmark movies that Zoe forces her to watch got it right.

Misty knew she always felt things too deeply. Empathy. Love. Excitement. It always was too much, too over the top, too offputting for other people. Then Cordelia came along, pulled her into her orbit full of love and security, and helped her realize that she was never feeling things _too much._ Everyone else was just feeling them too little.

This bond between them that had grown into the purest kind of love is probably why Cordelia knew she could get Misty to do anything with her. One late Saturday morning after breakfast, she concocts a plan that would allow her to bring her girlfriend along while she spends time at her favorite place on the planet. Besides Misty’s arms, of course.

IKEA.

After crawling back in their warm bed, Cordelia watched as Misty laid spread out, head on her chest and legs intertwined with hers while she hummed the lyrics to some Fleetwood Mac song. Late Saturday mornings were Cordelia’s favorite part of the week. No responsibilities, no girls chatting with her about problems they had with roommates, no emails to be read and replied to, just Misty; in her bed, looking like an angel sent from God himself. The only thing missing was the big red bow. It was a quiet and peaceful reminder that maybe her shit show of a life before Misty Day came along was all worth it, because all roads lead to this.

“Misty, babe,” Cordelia began to run her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, “I know you’re not exactly the biggest fan of IKEA but I think it would be a great way to spend our afternoon. I’ve had my eye on a couple things and there’s no other person in the world I’d want to spend my day with.” Cordelia tried to butter her up, knowing full well Misty would likely come anyway. Misty propped her head up from Cordelia’s chest, rolled her eyes to feign annoyance, and answered, “I’ll go but only if there’s cinnamon buns involved. And I mean that. I want at least four, Delia.”

Cordelia bit her lip and replied, “how about if I promise to make you cum first and then buy you a dozen when we get there?” Misty paused to act like she was thinking hard, pulled her shirt over her head with one quick movement, and stretched out beside Cordelia. “I _guess_ we could make that compromise if ya hold up your end of the bargain.”

And with that, their day was planned. After a few more promises kept, Cordelia and Misty made their way down to the kitchen where they announced their afternoon plans to a few of the girls who had gathered to cook themselves lunch. Zoe and Madison sat at the dining room table snacking on some cut up vegetables and sandwiches.

“I should have known you lesbians would spend your day off at an IKEA of all god damn places. It’s like gay girl paradise. All that furniture just waiting to be built by some butch in a wife beater,” quipped Madison. “But it makes sense, seeing that our Supreme is a decorative pillow dyke and all.” Misty just rolled her eyes and shot back, “At least my bed’s real comfortable, Madison. Who keeps you warm at night? Satan?” Madison just scoffed and answered, “Let me know how the beds feel. I bet they’re a step up from the dog bed you slept on in your dilapidated shack.”

Cordelia handed a bagel to Misty and took her hand before she could start swinging. “Come on, babe. The cinnamon buns won’t consume themselves.”

Once the two witches made their way to IKEA, Cordelia grabbed a cart and watched on while Misty pranced through the store, taking in all the pretty patterns and running her hands over the fake plants that adorned the showrooms. “Who would ever want a fake plant, Delia? That’s like having a stuffed animal alligator compared to a real one. The real one is always better.” Cordelia looked at her with wide eyes. “Real alligators? Don’t answer that. I- I don’t want to know. It’s better if I’m kept in the dark about what else lived in your shack.” Misty just shrugged her shoulders.

“What’s next? I’m itchin’ for some a’ those cinnamon buns babe.”

“I need to see the desks, the dresser section, and go down to the marketplace for some napkin holders that match the color scheme of the dining room. That should tide me over until Christmas,” she replied. “But after that, cinnamon buns for my cinnamon bun!” She giggled, grasping Misty’s chin to pull her down for a kiss on the tip of her nose. Misty groaned and stuck out her tongue at the display of love. “That cute shit won’t help when I faint in the middle of a showroom from hunger, Dee.”

Cordelia just strolled past her, cart full of miscellaneous things she just _had_ to have. Turning around, she smiled suggestively, “maybe we can test out some beds if you keep following me.” Misty widened her eyes and quickly caught up with Cordelia who just laughed and turned to keep walking.

As they made their way through the showroom floor, the pile in Cordelia’s cart kept increasing in size as she flung item after item into it. Misty couldn’t keep up, and nearly ran right into Cordelia who had gasped upon stumbling across some pillows. (Which Misty had to admit, _were_ beautifully embroidered) “Oh, these would look incredible on our bed. What do you think?” Cordelia questioned her girlfriend. “I think…..that if you put one more pillow on our bed, I’ll have a hard time finding you amongst them. And if I can’t find you, well,” she dropped her voice an octave, “then I can’t fuck you.” She pursed her lips and shook her head dramatically. Cordelia dropped it back down into the pile with a sigh and a pained look like she was leaving her favorite child behind.

“That’s fair.” Misty giggled and kept walking until she came across the bedroom section, where she flopped dramatically down on one of the biggest beds, hair spreading out like a halo next to her. “Oh Dee, this is _amazing_. It’s like I’m layin’ on a cloud,” she sighed dreamily as she lay on her back smiling up at Cordelia. “Misty, do you know how many people lay on this bed?” Cordelia hissed, trying to pull Misty up and failing. “When I said test out I meant sit on, not make yourself at home on it.” Misty laughed and tugged Cordelia down next to her. “No I’m serious, babe, just lay here with me.” Cordelia tentatively laid down, arms crossed, thinking of all the germs she was likely to pick up. Who _knows_ how often they sanitize these. “Well, I guess..this could be considered extremely comfortable.” The younger witch giggled, turned over on her side, and brought her lips down to whisper in Cordelia’s ear, “If you buy us this bed right now I promise to fuck you on it tonight.”

Cordelia sat up, made eye contact with the nearest worker, and got to work setting up same day delivery all while Misty watched on with a smug grin.

Later that evening, as Cordelia watched Misty finish up building her new desk (sans wife beater), she smiled at the thought of how her life turned out. It made her heart feel warm watching the love of her life build her a desk for her office as the Supreme. No matter how often she reminds herself, she still feels the need to pinch her arm to make sure this is all real.

Cordelia’s eyes rake up and down Misty’s body as she screwed in the final few nails and stood up to admire her handiwork. “Whatcha smilin’ at over there darlin’? I didn’t see you do all the heavy lifting,” she winked. Cordelia bit her lip and pulled Misty down into her lap. “I’m just admiring the scenery.” Misty wrapped her arms around the Supreme and inhaled into her neck, replying, “I can’t help that I’m just so easy on the eyes.” Cordelia comically rolled her eyes and began stroking her hands up and down Misty’s back, sending little sparks of fire in their wake. Misty let out a breathy moan, digging her nails into Cordelia’s shoulder. “Did they finish settin’ up that damn bed yet?” Cordelia turned her head to nibble at Misty’s ear and whispered, “Yes, all set up and ready to be slept in.”

Misty shifted, looking Cordelia in the eyes so that she could watch her face as she grinded down on her thigh, once, twice, three times.

“.....Sleep wasn’t what I had in mind.”

The 10 foot hallway between Cordelia’s office to their bedroom was filled with giggling and accompanying “shhhs” from Cordelia who couldn’t seem to keep her hands off Misty’s body. Misty’s mouth and tongue would not leave the hollow of her throat, and Cordelia practically threw her inside the room and slammed the door behind them. Misty turned her around and walked her backwards to the bed, climbing on top of her once she was settled amongst the pillows. “I do believe I have a promise to uphold,” she whispered as she unbuttoned Cordelia’s blouse and watched the way her lover’s chest flushed a soft shade of red with pleasure. Misty’s ringed fingers danced along the edge of Cordelia’s lace bra, and she smiled as she pulled one cup down to rub her thumb across a nipple, watching it harden. “Misty, _please_.” Cordelia’s voice sounded strained. “Please don’t tease me.”

Misty leaned down to unclip Cordelia’s bra from the back and immediately brought two hands back up to lightly tease even more. Breathy moans filled the room as Cordelia shifted underneath her to gain some sort of friction. Misty put a stop to this by placing her hands on Cordelia’s thighs to keep them still. She complied, and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt Misty crawl down to pull her pants and underwear off in one swift motion. “Cordelia, look at me.” Once she made sure eye contact was being held, Misty slipped two fingers inside Cordelia with one swift motion. “That feel good, Dee?” The strangled groan the Supreme let out made Misty grin smugly as her fingers picked up the pace. “You’re already so wet. Watchin’ me build that furniture really does it for ya, huh?” Cordelia nodded furiously and let out small, breathy moans that sounded like music to Misty’s ears. Misty laughed, a lighthearted and cheerful sound. “Maybe I’ll start building more things around here.”

The second Misty’s thumb made slight contact with Cordelia’s clit, the Supreme shuddered and let out another strangled moan. Misty knew she was likely close to coming so she bent over and brought her free hand up to rub softly over a nipple. She leaned over and whispered into Cordelia’s ear, “I love it when you sound like this. I love it when ya get all worked up, just for me. It makes me so wet.”

Cordelia’s breath caught in her throat as Misty’s fingers continued to work overtime to bring wave after wave of pleasure. It was like Cordelia was drowning and Misty was the wave that kept crashing into her. At least it’s a decent way to go out, with a _literal_ bang. The irony is almost too much for Cordelia. With one last final flick of her ringed fingers, Cordelia came, gripping Misty’s wrist so hard that she swears she felt her magic spark. “ _Fuck_.”

Cordelia watched as Misty brought her hand up to her mouth, tasting the two fingers that had recently been inside her. Misty hummed, looking so incredibly at peace. “You taste so good, sugar.” Cordelia let out another strangled cry watching her girlfriend relish in such an intimate act.

With one last deep breath, Cordelia lifted Misty at the waist and turned her over so that she was on her back. She smiled expectantly up at Cordelia, who was having trouble focusing because all she could feel were bursts of love inside her chest. Misty just looked like the perfect gift, something Cordelia wanted to unwrap Christmas morning and put on a shelf to admire for the rest of her fucking life.

“You know this really is a nice bed, Miss Cordelia.” Her chest was flushed and her shirt was twisted so tightly around her body that Cordelia could see her nipples poking through. Wanting a taste, she pulled Misty’s shirt off and immediately brought her tongue down to lather attention to her chest. “I would buy you a hundred thousand beds and a million pillows if it meant you would wake up next to me every morning,” Cordelia whispered as she lightly bit down on a nipple. Misty sighed dreamily, and brought her hand up to wrap itself in the Supreme’s still otherwise perfectly styled hair. “I will never want to wake up somewhere that’s not with you.”

Cordelia stilled her frantic tongue movements at Misty’s breasts to lift her head and press a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you. Forever and a day.” Misty smiled and replied, “back atcha, baby.”

“Can I taste you now?” Cordelia had already begun to make her way down Misty’s body, touching her so delicately; like she was a piece of fine china that could break at any moment.

Misty’s eyes fluttered at the thought and she nodded once as Cordelia stripped her of the rest of her (very few) items of clothing. With Cordelia’s mouth on her so intimately and fingers not showing any signs of stopping their teasing anytime soon, Misty had no choice but to turn her head to the side and bite the edge of the pillow to keep from screaming. Cordelia was at her prime, tongue dragging upwards with agonizingly slow strokes that were so delicate, and so _warm_ , that Misty was at her mercy for however long she could hold out. (Which definitely wouldn’t be too long.)

Cordelia could hear Misty taking in shuddering breaths which meant the end was likely near, so she began sucking on her clit, softly at first; gaining in speed until the swamp witch’s body was tight with pleasure and arching incredibly high off their new bed. With one more final lick and a palm on Misty’s hip to keep her anchored down, her swamp witch came, uttering a sound that was a mix between a moan and Cordelia’s name. (Cordelia couldn’t even tell, Misty’s thighs were clamped tight on either side of her head) Cordelia made a muffled laughing sound, licking softly a few more times before Misty couldn’t take it anymore and unclamped her thighs to pull her up frantically into her arms.

Afterwards, laying in each other’s arms like another bullshit hallmark movie, Cordelia sighed in contentedness. “Maybe tomorrow you’ll build our new dresser and we can do this all over again.” “Absolutely not,” Misty replied. “I only built the desk today because there were cinnamon buns involved. Now that I’ve eaten all of them what’s my incentive?” she winked. Cordelia feigned hurt and pulled her closer into her arms. “I guess we’ll just have to make something up.” Misty looked up at her and smiled so wide Cordelia wondered if it was possible to die from being in love. She thinks she’ll be happy if she could just stay like this forever, and the look they shared conveyed the feeling was _entirely_ mutual.

Misty always thought she would go through life alone, but now she doesn’t have to.


End file.
